The Drunk and His Ice cream
by clearthedust
Summary: A drunk, felt up Harry, some butter pecan, and a red corvette. I hope you had as much fun picturing that as I did. Draco leaves to get the keys and when he comes back, Harry is...occupied.


Title: The Drunk and His Ice cream

Author: Clearthedust

Characters and pairings: Draco/ Harry, brief OMC/ Harry

Rating: M

Warnings: High levels of inebriation, Bad Judgment, and a Seething Draco

Summary: A drunk, felt up Harry, some butter pecan, and a red corvette. I hope you had as much fun picturing that as I did. Draco leaves to get the keys and when he comes back, Harry is...occupied.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or anything, for that matter, from the _Harry Potter_ Universe; this is purely a work of fan fiction with fictional characters. I am not making profit off of this. All rights are reserved to J.K Rowling, Warner Bros., and all other _Harry Potter_ copyright holders.

_____________________________________________________________________________

"Harry," Draco tried his best to weight his statement with importance. "Don't move from this spot, understand? I want to turn around at all times and be able to see you. Don't move." He added for extra measure. The sea of cars left Draco with a sinking feeling as soon as they had entered the parking lot. Add that to the steadily melting ice cream in Harry's grasp that managed to get on Draco more than in the mouth of its owner. He couldn't drag Harry through the maze the whole time. The street lamp pole wasn't all that comfortable, but at least it kept Harry propped up and visible.

"I swear on my heart," Harry patted his stomach with his left hand, feeling entirely satisfied with himself.

"I'm serious, Harry, _don't_ move." Harry smiled, and Draco, exasperated, tore his gaze away to get the keys. Well— _find_ the keys, was more like it. Where were the keys? He'd put it right in his coat pocket…

"Shit! No, no, no…" He groaned as he realized he'd left his coat in the coat check room as he'd been in a hurry to get an intoxicated Harry bundled up and out without incident. Now, it seemed an empty success with nowhere to go. He'd come up short with ideas now. The obvious would be to go check out his coat, and get the keys, but like hell he was going to leave Harry, piss-drunk, to himself.

"What's wrong," Harry hiccupped. "Forget something?" Harry's lopsided smirk made Draco's stomach flip with irritation. Wasn't he trying his best to get Harry out of here—Alive!

"You," Draco pointed a finger, hardly stopping himself from screaming the words 'Fuck You'. "—shut up. And, yes, I've just remembered something important. Thing is I need to leave you to get it."

Harry pouted, indignant, at being told to shut his mouth, but quickly recovered and added in a light tone. "Well, leave then! I don't need you here!" Harry tried to gesticulate his hands into meaningful motions, but instead settled for wobbly windmills, globs of ice cream flying. "Me and butter pecan will be just fine. Isn't that right?" Here, Harry began to coo at the cone of ice cream in his right hand, before giving it an appreciative lick. He raised his head with a spot of ice cream on the tip of his nose.

Draco sighed in a mixture of annoyance and amusement, not surprised as he leaned in to lick off the new addition to Harry's face.

He always groaned and grumbled when Harry reached this level of inebriation, but in the end he had to admit Harry made a cute drunk.

"Harry, I can't leave you here like this. I won't. What might happen?" Draco's imagination ran crazy with images, none of which he wanted to fully examine. All he knew was that to leave Harry alone, would spell disaster.

"Draco, it's fine. No one wants to mess with the Chosen one. I'm a very powerful wizard with a wand." Harry reached in his pocket to demonstrate his competence—swishing and flicking purposely. Draco, unconvinced, took the wand and placed the handle into Harry's palm in place of the wand tip. Harry smiled and mouthed a soft 'Oh, yeah' before turning back to Draco.

"You see?" Draco, still utterly unconvinced, felt torn as to what to do. He needed to get the keys and there was no way of retrieving them with a simple 'Accio' in a fully warded wizard's club. What would make more sense: Run, get the coat and keys as quickly as possible, and return to Harry to get back home? Or drag a reluctant Harry down the street and into the club, butter pecan trailing along the way? _Damn_.

In the end, the more productive prospect won out—a reluctant Harry and ice-cream a huge deciding factor in his decision. He'd sprint in and out and get the two home in record-time. Plus the hang-over potion Harry would need to take before day-brake would still be an option. Draco wasn't happy, but he propped Harry up against the pole straighter, all the while feeling as if he were leaving Harry to the gentle fate of a hundred or so rabid dogs.

"Harry, I mean it. Do not move. Do not move from this spot until I come and get you. Do you understand?" Harry nodded vigorously, hair flying every which way.

"I swear. I won't move." Harry's hand settled over his stomach again.

Draco groaned once more before breaking into a run for the club.

~*~~*~

Harry leaned over to look into the tinted windows of a red corvette in wonder. He couldn't see anything!

It had taken him a bit to move the distance to the car; a few misses, and some valiant tries to keep the ice-cream in its cone, but he was finally there. Harry gawked once again at the car. Despite the bright streetlights flooding the whole area with light, the windows still managed to reveal not one secret to him.

The cherry red of the paint, however, reflected every sparkle and ray as though the light radiated from within. Harry mouthed an '_Oh_' and '_Ah_' as he stroked the smooth, unblemished body panes. God, how he wanted one. He'd have to hint to Draco his new whim. With his luck, Draco's flair for the extravagant would land this beauty right in his lap.

Harry sighed in contentment fingering the companies' emblem on the front hood and took a lick of the melting ice cream. Leaning in conspiratorially, he whispered, "We'll be together soon, I promise."

"Excuse me?" Harry jumped, increasing the distance between the car and himself as if caught red-handed. Before he moved a great distance though, Harry made sure to wipe away any left-over drops of ice-cream from the hood. Quickly, if not mortifyingly, he turned around to face the mystery speaker.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I just wanted a closer look." Surprisingly, the man didn't scream or curse as Harry was certain he'd do, but instead chuckled and moved a few feet closer to him. Harry absently noticed the perfectly coiffed chestnut hair and the laughing russet eyes. The form fitting sweater and slacks. It figured that someone like him would own a corvette. Harry tried really hard not to feel jealous.

"I'll just go, now." Harry meant to walk away from the car, back to the pole that at a point had seemed very important that he not move away from. But instead of reaching said pole, a hand, a rather large one he noted, pulled him back to his previous position against the car hood.

"No. Stay." The man in question looked him over, eyes glinting as they alighted on Harry's own now widened eyes.

"You have gorgeous eyes, you know?" Harry scrunched up his nose. He never was good with compliments. Draco tried his best to fix that, although he got in the way of his own progress at times: "Malfoy" and impatience being all synonymous and what not. Name calling _was _inevitable.

"I like Draco's more, though. He always insists mine are better." Mystery man raised his eyebrows and moved his hand up Harry's arm a tad more insistently.

"Draco? Who's Draco?"

"I love him. He bought me this ice-cream." Harry stated matter-of-factly raising the treat in front of his face and licking the top with an appreciative moan.

"Mmmm… I see. Someone you met in the club? Where is he?" The man looked around.

"He went back inside. Inside the club. Kept the ice cream." Harry's voice became fragmented as he began to mouth the droplets running down the sides.

"You like that, do you?" The man's voice held a suggestive quality, Harry was sure, but he didn't think much into it.

"Yeah, so much," Harry added another moan for good measure. Apparently, he'd found someone who shared as much appreciation for ice-cream as he did. "Do you want a lick, there's plenty."

"Fuck yes," However, instead of moving towards the cone held out by Harry's hand, the man lowered his lips onto Harry's for a most unexpected kiss. In fact, so unexpected, Harry had no time to close his eyes, as he usually did when he kissed Draco.

Mind fuddled and confused, Harry wondered why anyone other than Draco was kissing him right then. He tried to move his hand to the other's chest to push away, but the man's hand held his wrist firmly in a determined grasp. Harry, for the first time that night, wished that his other hand was not occupied by ice-cream.

"Mmmm, yes, you taste so good." After the man had withdrawn, although not by much, Harry tried to pull himself together, breathing in deeper than usual.

"Um, thank you?" Harry wasn't sure what to say at that point. The man chuckled and released his hand to stroke his cheek, jaw, then lip.

"Mm, you're welcome. What's your name?" Harry felt a little bit better. He knew his name.

"Harry." Harry was sure his voice did not slur this time.

He jumped when he felt a hand trail up his spine and into the hair situated at the nape of his neck.

"I can see why." The man smiled and proceeded to run his fingers through the wild mane. Another hand circled around his waist as if the short period of time warranted him a go-ahead in the intimacy department.

Harry tried to cradle the ice-cream from harm as he was pressed against the man's chest. The pained noise left Harry's mouth before he could stop it.

"Hmm?" The man moved away a bit so he could see past Harry's mop of hair. "What's wrong?"

Well, a lot of things were wrong! The most pressing of which being that Mystery man had almost crushed his ice-cream. And, after _all_ he had done to preserve it!

"You almost crushed my ice-cream!" Harry had put as much accusation into that statement as he could. Green eyes glared disapprovingly.

"Sorry." Mystery man took his time to retrieve the incredulous Gryffindor into his embrace and nuzzled his neck. "Not the ice-cream, I'll try to remember."

"No, never the ice-cream." His voice was sullen and he again gave a quick lick to the ice-cream trying not to think of the arms circling him that were not Draco's and the chest that was not Draco's coming close to crushing his ice-cream, _again_.

"You know what, Harry, I have loads of ice-cream at home. All you can lick and taste. You don't even need a cone." Harry perked up, seconds away from pushing the man off of him.

"You do? How will I eat it all without using a cone?" Now Harry was baffled at this. He always needed a cone with ice-cream…unless it was in a carton. But before Harry could ask, Mystery man answered his question for him.

"All you need is your mouth and hands. No spoon, no bowl, no cone. All for you and only if you decide to swallow every drop. You'll get it straight from the source and as many times and as much as you like."

Harry beamed with excitement, actually thinking it over and…

"Draco?"


End file.
